


GG Black

by FassyAnon



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Gucci Guilty
Genre: Criminal!Chris Evans, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gucci Guilty Black commercial inspiration, Hand on Mouth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FassyAnon/pseuds/FassyAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reposting/Downloading:<br/>Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.</p></blockquote>





	GG Black

Chris had to get away. They were doing everything they could to push his buttons and get him to agree to the job. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like the way it had been thought through and whoever it was who’d planned it (Seth was his name?) hadn’t thought of all the things that could go wrong. Seth had been given the contract by someone, and they were using code names. God,  _code names_. What was the world coming to? Whoever this GG Black was, well, he was just going to have to have his job done by someone else.

As Chris walked out, the nearest meatball tried to stop him, greatly underestimating Chris’s strength, and what he was carrying. He quickly pulled his Berrtta on the guy, wrenching his arm free.

“Don’t call me until you have a real plan.”

He hopped onto his Norton and tore out of there.

Chris headed out to the country, needing to clear his head. He was only being asked to be the muscle on this job. He wasn’t getting paid to plan so he wouldn’t do it for free. And if they weren’t up to his standards? Well, he’d just tell ‘em all where they could kiss him.

Chris stopped at a diner and grabbed a coffee, doing his best to keep his thoughts from turning to homicide. He had a reputation to protect. Why didn’t they get that? His burner rang, jarring him out of his thoughts and he knew it was them. He paid his tab and headed out to his bike.

“Yeah.”

“We’ve got it all figured out.”

“What’s your step 2?”

“Well, take care of the driver, naturally.”

“Come back to me when you’re serious.”

“What should step 2 be?”

“Am I now being paid to plan this?”

“No!”

“Then you figure it the fuck out. Don’t call me until you’ve identified at least 12 ways this thing can go sideways and you’ve got at least 2 ways to handle each. Until then, I don’t want to hear from you.”

The only problem with cell phones was that you could never get physical satisfaction from hanging up on someone, not like slamming a receiver down in its cradle. Chris was upset because they’d disturbed him, made him think about their incompetence. He despised working for incompetent people.

Chris glanced up and saw the clouds, black with rain, in the distance. He knew he’d get caught in it if he headed home now. He could always wait and head out when it cleared up. He wanted to go home. He wanted his fireplace, a couple of Guinnesses, and he sure wouldn’t mind the company of a woman, but knew that wouldn’t happen. Claire had moved out the previous week and he hadn’t gotten around to replacing her.

He put on his helmet and fired up his motorcycle, heading east, towards town. Maybe he wouldn’t be completely soaked by the time he got home.

He was doing okay until he was a couple miles outside of town. The skies were black and he could smell the ozone as the lightning struck a couple of times. The skyline of the city lit up with each strike in stark contrast with the blackened sky.

The clouds opened up and chilled water rained down on him, soaking him through his jacket and jeans. He was crossing the bridge to get back to town and he heard the fireplace in his loft calling his name when a fucking  _Rolls Royce_  cut him off. He did his best not to wreck and it was when the car executed a perfect 180 and came to a screeching halt in front of him that he skidded to a stop. After the day he’d had? He got off and was going to give that driver a piece of his mind.

But he never got around to that.

Instead, a vision in black got out of the back. All thoughts of tearing the driver a new one left his head as she smiled at him, her strawberry blonde hair whipping about in the storm winds. He walked his bike to the side of the road and strode to her. He saw the cold raindrops strike her shoulders and make their way down. The chill caused her to shiver, at least, that’s what he thought it might be.

One of his hands on her hipbone propelled her back into her car. She collapsed onto the seat, a sable throw under her as she reclined. Chris stripped his jacket off before he lowered himself on top of her.

He was going to ask if she was up for it, but when the thigh-high slit in her dress ripped as she wrapped one leg around him, he had no doubt what she was after. Her lips, stained blood red, sought his as she pulled his head to her. Soft and supple, her lips enticed him, entreated him to kiss her. The way he’d been taught? What a lady wants, a lady gets. Chris obliged her and gave.

He fisted her hair, pulled her head back and gave himself access to the column of her neck. As he kissed his way down, he noticed that his lips left their mark on her luminescent skin. He rubbed his stubbled chin against her collarbone, seeing the marks he caused spring to life even as he kissed to soothe her. He heard her soft moan and checked to see that the partition was up. He didn’t want an audience.

Chris pulled them upright, hearing her dress tear just a bit more as she straddled him. He teased his way along the line of her dress, licking and kissing only exposed skin from one side to the other. She made a move to pull on the zipper and he grabbed her wrists, nosing his way back up her neck and moving her chin to the side, he kissed up to that tender spot just under her ear that made most women melt. He smiled when he knew she was no exception and suckled. He wasn’t concerned if he left a mark or not. Apparently, she didn’t mind.

Crossing her wrists behind her back, he held her still with one hand while slipping his fingers through her glossy mane, grabbing hold and tugging. She was pliant, a willing participant as she arched her back. Chris knew they were going to be enjoying themselves as he worked her over in the cramped quarters of her back seat. He needed more space to work, so he maneuvered them back to a prone position, pulling on her hips to lay her flat. He used his chin to edge the bodice down a bit, and a bit more, and a bit more. Her leg again wrapped around him and he heard her slit tear. He reached down as far as he could and worked his hand up her creamy thigh, up under the dress and, as he heard the slit rip even further, he continued his steady progress. All he felt was her soft, smooth skin. He realized the only thing that was going to remain between him and her body was his clothing once her dress was gone. He sat up, pulling his t-shirt off before unbuckling his belt and working his jeans down. It took a bit more effort than he wanted, but that’s what wet material will do to you.

He looked down at her and it took everything he had to control himself.

Except, he didn’t control himself. He ripped her dress right up the seam and tossed it open. Her body glowed from the passing streetlights. He bent down and first sampled one tit, kissing and licking the underside as he made his way north only to move to the other before teasing the puckering flesh. His hand cupped and massaged, fingers pinching and tweaking on one breast as his lips and teeth and tongue worried the nipple on her other, making her squirm. This woman was vociferous, showering him with compliments before he put his hand over her mouth. He had no doubt the driver knew what was going on. He liked the noises Red (he’d named her Red, for her hair and her mouth and also for the pomegranate flush to her skin as he marked her) was making and in a different setting, he’d be encouraging them, but Chris didn’t need an audience.

He meandered his way down her ribs, first biting at one hipbone before trailing kisses across her belly and biting at the other. He enjoyed the laughter bubbling at her lips before the squeal she let loose as he lifted her hips, taking the throw down to the floor and sitting on it. He manhandled her, situating her ass off the bench seat before spreading her open and shoving her knees back towards her shoulders.

“Hold your legs, just like this. Don’t move.”

With rapt attention she eyed him as he bent over her. Using his hands, he gently spread her lips apart and licked her, from bottom to almost the top.

“Fuck! Damn woman, you taste good!”

He worked his tongue in and moaned in sheer delight as she flooded all five of his senses. He took his time, savoring her, enjoying all she had to offer before he began to work her to a frenzy. He replaced his tongue with one finger that could go much deeper and had far more strength for what he wanted to do to her. He found what he was looking for and he began stroking her g-spot, feeling her buck and her thighs shake before he finally lay his tongue on her clit. The moan from her was exquisite, but Chris couldn’t have that sound echoing in the car. He slapped his hand over her mouth and that’s when she really started to make noise. Apparently, she liked it.

It didn’t take long before her juices were flowing freely as her pussy clamped down around his fingers. He kept working her as he switched places with her. She was light as a feather and easy to move. She was still a bit disoriented until he positioned her above him and thrust into her. He was prepared and his hand covered her mouth before she could make any real noise. Once they both settled, that’s when things got really interesting.

“Does this feel good?”

“Oh, god yes!”

“Good. You know what I want?”

Red got a wicked grin. “No, but I bet it’s something I want, too. Tell me.” And then, almost as an afterthought, she added, “please?”

“So polite. I like that.” He was curious as to how sensitive she still was. As he spoke, his thumb found her clit and moved in small, slow circles. A sly smile spread across his face as he watched her twitch and dance on top of him. “I want to watch as you fuck my cock. I want you to fuck me and come all over my cock. Will you do that for me, Red?” He removed his hand from her.

She bent to kiss him, her hands braced on his well-muscled chest. As their lips touched her hips moved, slowly rolling and pistoning. She wanted to get her rhythm going before doing too much. She licked her way into his mouth and moaned into him as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. As much as he wanted to take over and have her screaming his name, he’d meant it. He wanted to watch her.

That didn’t mean, though, that his hands would sit idle. As Red sat up, bracing her hands on the roof, Chris moved his to her hips. Her eyes flew open, thinking he was going to take over, so she hastily grabbed and moved them up to her breasts, making sure his thumbs were on her nipples. Her head fell back when he moved them in small circles. Her hands, back on the ceiling, gave her the leverage she needed to slam her hips into his.

Her outcry didn’t start until he pinched and tweaked her hard points, the pleasure-pain shooting straight to her core.

“Quiet.”

“Make me.” He really liked Red’s wicked smile and taunt.

Rather than put his hand over her mouth, he thought occupying it might be a better choice. He worked three fingers in, testing how far he could go before she stopped him.

She never did.

Chris watched as Red’s body flushed to a pink glow. She got the rhythm she wanted, undulating and rocking and rolling and pistoning and slamming her hips down onto him. The force of her thrusts grew as she got closer to her release.

“Come on, Red. Come for me. Come on my cock.” Chris sat up and replaced his fingers with his mouth, swallowing her groans and shrieks until her body went taut and he felt her flood him. He groaned his approval as he changed their position once again.

He needed to know what it felt like to drive into her, have her at his mercy, under his control. Throwing one leg up against him and his arm under the other, opening her wide to him, she was helpless as he took his time, slowly feeling every inch of her as he worked his way in and out, burying himself deep in her silky wet heat and hearing her soft moans as he rubbed against her g-spot. He wanted to torture her, make her moan and come all night, feel her body convulse and squeeze him, trying to get him to come. That thought was his undoing. He didn’t know how long he’d last. He knew it was going to take everything in him to hold out for her one last time as he felt the tell-tale tingling at the base of his spine.

As he picked up his pace her outcry got louder, timed with each thrust. He ignored his body’s response to her as he watched her eyes roll back, mouth in a perfect ‘O’ as high-pitched squeals came from her. He wrapped her leg around him, feeling the point of her stiletto heel dig into his hip. He freed his arm and leaned over her, glad she was limber as their bodies met, flush against each other as he thrust into her. He covered her mouth with his hand and growled into her ear.

“That’s it, Red. Be as loud as you want. Come for me, one more time.”

He felt the flutter and her jaw started to quake and he held on by a thread, the movements of his hips stuttering as he waited, held on for her body to give in to him one last time. He wedged his hand between their sweat-soaked bodies and his thumb found purchase, rubbing circles once, twice, and the third time was the charm as her body bowed, arms flying above her head, hands flat against the door as she thrust onto him, screaming her release into his hand. He plunged into her twice more before he bit down on her shoulder, roaring as he emptied into her, each thrust in taking longer until he had nothing left to give her.

They lay as they had finished, each catching their breath. Chris moved his head and saw she was going to have his mark for a while. Normally he’d be concerned, but he liked her skin, as perfect as it was, having one imperfection: something he’d done to her. He kissed the mark, and then kissed her before getting off her.

Looking around, he found his clothes and dressed. By the time he was done, they were back at his abandoned motorcycle. She had no clothes to don: he’d torn her dress, making it useless, so when she straddled his knees and edged his legs apart with her hands, he took full advantage and worked his fingers into her. She was breathless within moments.

“I’m Gigi.”

“I’m Chris.”

They shared one final kiss as he worked her up, stopping well short of her finding satisfaction. Always leave ‘em wanting more.

He climbed onto his bike and drove off. Within a few minutes he answered an incoming call.

“I don’t know what the fuck you did. I’m off the damn job. You’ve just been promoted. Expect a call from GG Black in the next few minutes.”

By the time the call came in, he was entering his loft.

“I believe you have something of mine. Check your right pocket,” the now familiar sultry voice intoned.

His hand reached in, feeling some sort of metal chain. He pulled it out and recognized her bracelet, the one with the intertwined G’s.

As he was putting two and two together to get one exceptionally entertaining and surprising woman, he heard, both through his phone and out his loft, sirens roll past his place. He strode to the window, knowing she’d be there. When he looked down, he had to stifle a chuckle as his hand clapped his chest. She was standing near the rear door of her car with only her stilettos on.

“You can give it back to me when you complete the job.” She took her time getting back into the car before it pulled away. “So, are you in, or are you out?”

“Gigi, I am most definitely in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting/Downloading:  
> Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.


End file.
